Such A Terrible Trend
by socalledsara
Summary: Sequel to Better Than Sex It seems to be a familiar trend with her, will Sara ever find true love? If she does with who? and who is the father or her baby? OC, and a few other familiar faces. Orton, Batista, Cena, Edge...&more.
1. Introduction Tarentino style

This is the introduction, a very short one, but it makes it more suspenseful, right? So who does everyone think the father should be? i've been having trouble with it.

**I only own Sara and Christian. **

I'm going to Tarentino this one by the way...

xxxx

"Ah finally some peace and quiet" Sara said to herself. She had spent majority of the day tending to her son, Christian. It was nothing new though, she was a 24/7 Mom, she was off the road with the WWE and she definitely missed the traveling. Christian was going on 13 months old, just about over a year, he was so loveable and listened, he was fairly easy to deal with, although it would be nice to have his father around.

"I can't believe he's champion, and Randy going against the Hulkster? And Dave, he'll finally get his title back, and John's movie is coming out soon, wow, what a year" Sara said to herself.

So who's the father? Adam…John…Randy…or Dave?


	2. All to myself

**Here's chapter 2! This starts from the beginning and then it takes you to chapter one if you get my drift? Review, Review! So far people have said Dave for the father, and i think it's a good choice. Enjoy! (i only own Sara)**

"John you're back!" Sara screamed running into his arms. He hugged her tight and kissed her forehead when she backed out.

"You look amazing" he said checking her out.

"I try" she said smiling.

"Well, I need to get back to work, but we should talk later" she said walking away. Things were definitely different, well they did break up, but it was weird, they were so mad about each other, always talking about each other to their friends, and now it was as if they barely knew each other.

Sara walked back to her room where she was greeted by Adam (Edge).

"Hey" she said sitting down on the comfortable desk chair.

He went over to the door and shut it before sitting down across from her.

"So when are we finally going to make us official" he asked.

"What, Adam, I can't talk about that now" she said trying to avoid the subject about her and Adam.

"I broke up with Amy, I did everything so I could be with you" he said taking her hand.

"I know, I just, don't want to go around telling everyone Adam is my boyfriend, just let them figure it out themselves okay?"

Adam sighed. "I guess"

"Are you mad at me?" she asked her brown eyes staring into his.

"Of course not" he said kissing her lips.

For the past month Sara had been seeing Adam. He started coming around more often and it just happened, there was a connection. It was strong, so strong that Adam told Amy it was over, people figured he broke it off to be with Sara. Though who wouldn't want to be with a beautiful, real, woman. She wasn't fake, she wasn't plastic, and she had those natural curves that made men's head turn.

But before Adam came around, she was back to fooling around with Randy.

Still, he begged for her atleast once a week. And she gave in, she had been fooling around with Randy so long, she knew how not to get caught. Now that Adam was begging for them to be public about their relationship, there was going to be no more Randy time, and that, he wasn't happy with.

"I don't want you dating him" Randy stated after a long session of love making.

"Randy" she started.

"No, do you realize he has been divorced 2 times already, he's a cheater and a liar" Randy continued.

"He's changed, seriously Orton" Sara said trying to convince him.

"But you haven't, you're still here with me at night" he said truthfully.

"i..well that's going to change" she said.

"No, it's not, because I'm not going to let you go out with him" he said.

"Rand-"

"Sara, I'm serious" he said. "Let's just sleep" he said holding Sara close to him.

She sighed finding it really hard to sleep, she needed to vent. But she had no one to talk to. No one would understand what she was going through without judging her.


	3. The Animal is back

**Disclaimer:i only own Sara.**

"Adam, can I have a word?" Randy shouted over as Adam walked over to him.

"What's up man?" Adam asked.

"Just wanted to let you know, to stay away from Sara" Randy said.

"Stay away from her?" Adam asked about to laugh.

"You think it's funny?"

"no, she's my girlfriend, I'm not going to stay away from her"

"I suggest you do, but it doesn't matter she'll end up fucking me at night anyways" Randy said.

"Right, Orton what do you want?" Adam said not believing him.

"I'm serious Copeland, where do you think she was last night, she was riding my dick while you slept alone" Randy said pushing the button starting an all out brawl.

They started beating each other up when Sara ran out to see John and Dave separating the two along with Carlito and Kenny from the Spirit Squad.

"What's the problem here?" Dave asked.

"Orton is!" Adam yelled.

"Shit" Sara said under her breath.

"I was just telling him the truth" Randy said cockily.

Dave just looked confused.

"He's been fucking my girlfriend" Adam yelled.

Dave just took in a deep breath.

Just then Sara walked over to the two.

"Adam, come with me" she said.

"see you tonight" Randy yelled as she began to walk off.

"Shut it Orton" she yelled and dragged Adam into his locker room.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Is he telling the truth Sara?" Adam asked running his hands over his face.

Sara just bit her lip.

"TELL ME SARA" he yelled scaring her.

"Adam, ever since I started working here, I have been seeing Randy on the side, I stopped but, it's like he has some control over me, and I'm so sorry, you don't know how sorry I am" she said moving over to his hand.

He just shook his head.

"I really like you Sara" he started. "But, I'm not about to have you going back to Orton, if you keep going back to him, you guys should be together"

Sara just stared, tears forming in her eyes, mostly because he was telling the truth.

_Why does Orton have such control over me, why do I let him…_

**-X-x-x-X- **_  
_

"Hey beautiful" Sara heard a deep voice she looked up to see Dave.

"Hey" she said typing on her laptop, the thing that comforted her the most.

"You wanna talk?" he asked.

She turned from her laptop and stared at him.

"You should sit, this might take a while" she said.

"Ever since I started working here, Orton, he has control over me, I don't know why I let him, me and him stopped when I saw John, and then when John broke up with me, he was all over me again like nothing ever changed, and then I started spending more time with Adam, and now it's all screwed up"

"Sounds like you and Orton are the perfect couple"

"Yeah a dysfunctional perfect couple"

Dave just laughed.

"There's something about him with you though Boodle, I've never seen him to ga-ga over a woman like he has been with you"

Sara smiled, maybe Orton was her fix.

"You haven't called me Boodle in ages" she said smiling.

"I'll start again" he said. "Because you are my beautiful princess" he said leaning over and kissing her cheek. _God he's beautiful…_

Sara bit her lip staring at Dave, he was giving her the same daring look. He pulled her from her chair and leaned her up against the wall. He began to roughly kiss her, she backed him up to the long conference table where he fucked her till she screamed her lungs out. _I hope everyone left…_

"Dave" she panted pulling her clothes back on, he just smirked at her weakness.

"You need me to drive you back to the hotel, Boodle?"

"Yes" she said packing her things up.

"I'll get those" Dave said taking her bag, he didn't bother to put his shirt back on and his things were in the car.

"Shit, where am I gonna stay tonight?" Sara said while they drove back to the hotel.

"I could stay with Candice, but.. I mean"

"Non-sense, stay with me" Dave said putting his hand on her thigh.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive" he said.

_This should be a fun night…_

**a/n- Review, Review! I hope you guys liked chapter 3. As you can see it's over now with Adam and Sara, but the animal is back, and you'll be seeing a lot more of him my dear readers. xoxo**_  
_


	4. The Lady Killer

**Big Thanks to all the readers who have been reviewing! **

**-I only own Sara**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! **

Sara woke up the next morning, she had no clothes on and her leg was draped across Dave's. Her head was laying in the crook of Dave's neck and her right arm was wrapped across his chest. Her eyes fluttered open, Dave made her weak last night. Which she didn't mind at all. She looked up and kissed Dave's neck wanting him to wake up.

"Go back to sleep" he groaned making Sara smile.

"Wake up" she said before she moved her body up to touch her lips to his. Dave's hand reached down and gripped the back of her thigh to pull her up on him.

"I'm up" he said as Sara stared into his eyes.

"Good" she said running her finger across his cheek.

"So what were you saying last night about how me and Orton were made for each other?"

"I changed my mind" he said with a smirk across his face.

"How come you're always there when something bad happens?"

"I don't know, I'm just like that" he said kissing her lips.

"You're amazing Dave" she said leaning her head on his chest.

Later that day when they arrived in the next city and were setting up for the show, Sara decided it would be a good idea to talk to Randy.

"Hey Orton!" she shouted from across the hall.

He turned around and grinned when he saw Sara walking towards him.

"We need to speak in private" she said seriously.

"Alright come on" he said taking her hand into his dressing room.

He sat down watching her pace around the room.

"you wanna sit?" he said dressed in his wrestling attire.

"No, first of all, who do you think you are telling Adam what you told him"

"I was just protecting you baby" he said his eyes dead set on her.

"don't baby me, Orton" she snapped back.

"Okay fine, I don't want you being with anyone else, so I did what I had to" he said leaning back and folding his arms.

"God Orton" she said pissed off, but she wasn't that pissed, she thought it was cute that he wanted her so badly.

"I'm sorry" he said getting up and pulling her hips towards his.

She avoided his eye contact as he started to kiss her neck.

"You forgive me baby?" he asked.

She was so weak when it came to him.

"Ugh, yes, I guess" she said.

"Good" he said kissing her lips.

"Though!" she said backing out of his kiss. "This doesn't mean I'm gonna go around fucking you or anything" she stated.

"Okay" he said.

"I'm serious Orton"

"I know" he said nodding.

"You don't believe me" she said annoyed.

"Yes I do" he said kissing her neck.

"Orton" she said warning him.

"What?"

"I'm with Dave now" she said standing up.

"Okay?" he said pulling her hips towards him.

"No Randy, that means no more us"

Randy then stood up towering over Sara.

"You honestly think you can tell me that there is no more us? Sara there will always be us, face it babe, you love me" he said stroking her cheek. "anytime I call you, you'll be running back to me, why can't you just face your real feelings towards me"

"What feelings?"

"Cut the crap" he said.

Sara sighed, It's Randy Orton though, the 'lady killer'.

"I have to go" she said heading towards the door.

He pulled her arm towards him.

"You get that one last fucking out of you, alright?" he said then kissed her roughly as her knees felt weak.

She just left the room and leaned against the wall outside his dressing room till Candice walked by her.

"Sara, whats wrong doll?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" she asked her best friend.

"Of course sweetie"

Sara dragged Candice to her office and explained everything, from the Randy and Adam fight to last night, to a couple minutes ago.

"Sara, you and Orton belong together"

"Why does everyone say that" Sara said getting frustrated. "This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to fall in love with Orton"

"But you did, so accept your feelings" Candice said.

Sara looked up, knowing if Candice said so, then there was nothing else she could do.

"Back so soon?" Randy asked opening his hotel room. Sara pushed him aside and dragged her things into his room. She then looked up at him as he stared down at her.

"You're so beautiful when your angry" he said tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're a dick" she said pushing his hand away and going to sit on the queen size bed.

He just smirked and watch as she sat there flicking through the channels. He decided if he undressed in front of her, maybe it would distract her.

He tossed his t-shirt onto the floor now just wearing his jeans, she looked over at him. _God he's sexy_

He sat down on the edge of the bed now taking his shoes off. Sara bit her lip trying to avoid looking at him. But the way his muscles showed through his back, the way his tattoo decorated his body perfectly, It was hard to ignore.

So she climbed up behind him sitting on her knees and started to massage his shoulders.

He leaned his head back onto her chest as she ran her hand down his smooth skin.

"So, does this mean you love me baby?" he asked making Sara smirk.

"I don't know Orton" she replied moving her hands away and laying on her back on the bed.

"You're evil" he said turning around watching as her chest rose up and down.

"Well, do you love me Orton?" she asked turning on her cute face.

He stared into her eyes. "Of course I do baby" he said with a grin on his face. After that he pounced on Sara, sucking on her neck hungrily. She began to laugh, she was too ticklish for words.

"Orton" she said laughing pushing him away. He opened up her blouse kissing down her chest.

"No, not tonight Orton" Sara stated. He looked up at her with so much disappointment.

"Alright" he said.

_That was too easy, what is he up to?_

After she got out of the bathroom she crawled underneath the covers. Soon enough Randy was laying his head on her chest.

"mm, you're so comfy baby" he said kissing her.

"Orton, if you keep doing this.. I'm" she stopped talking after she felt Randy's hands trailing down her body to her heat.

"Your what baby?" he asked as he pulled her underwear down. He then started to pleasure her using his hands.

He looked up seeing her eyes closed and her head tilted back as her body was arched.

"Fuck Orton" she said after he ran his tongue beneath her folds.

He smirked seeing as she was about to come. Soon after a couple more strokes and licks she climaxed screaming his name.


	5. Mrs Friday Night!

**Hey everyone, i'm trying to do an update everyday, until I actually catch up posting with what I'm writing. Anyways, enjoy this chapter! and don't forget to reviewreview!**

**Disclaimer-I only own Sara.**

**-X-x-x-X- **

When Sara woke up the next morning she looked up to see Randy staring at her.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked panicing.

"Don't worry, it's only 10"

She sighed in relief. "But, I don't blame you, I wore you out last night" he said.

She hit his chest.

"Shut up" she said smiling.

"So what were you saying about being with Dave?" Randy asked raising his eyebrow.

"Shit" Sara mumbled under her breath. "Speaking of Dave, I need to see him" Sara said getting up immediately and changing.

"Oh?" Randy said.

"Yes, I'll be back in a few" she said rushing off leaving Randy confused.

She ran down the hall to Dave's room and knocked on the door till he answered it.

"OH shit, I'm so sorry Paul, I thought this was Dave's room"

"It is, him and I are sharing" Paul Levesque replied.

"Oh, can I come in?" she asked.

Paul let her in as she walked to the bedroom part and opened Dave's door. The covers were all messed up, his arm was dangling off the side of the bed and his mouth was open just a little. Sara smiled and walked in closing the door behind her. She softly laid next to him running her hand up and down his smooth chest, he had heard her come in, so he knew that it was her.

"David" she said in a singing voice. She kissed his chest as he opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said catching her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Good Morning" she said kissing his lips.

"I have an idea" she then began.

"Alright tell me" he said with his arm around her waist.

"That I move to Smackdown, and work there"

"Really" he asked.

"Yes" she said smiling.

"I think that's a great idea, what do you think Vince will say?"

"I think he'll send me there, you guys need me"

"Yeah" Dave said pulling her closer to him making her smile.

"So, I'm going to go make some phone calls" Sara said sitting up.

"Alright Boodle, sounds good" he said kissing her.

**-X-x-x-X- **

She left the room to go back to hers seeing Randy asleep. She smiled and grabbed her phone speaking with Vince, he agreed that Smackdown could use someone permanent other than having her go there every month. She was more than happy to be joining Smackdown, if she had it her way, she would recruit some talent from Raw to join them on Smackdown.

"Oh, you're awake" Sara said looking up at Randy who was half naked.

"Yea" he said rubbing his eyes and sitting next to Sara.

"So, I got the job with Smackdown" she said.

"Wait, what job!" Randy asked suddenly panicking.

"I'm going to travel with Smackdown, they need me there"

"I need you here" Randy said.

"Trust me, there are so many girls who you can fuck here"

"No, didn't you hear me say I love you last night!" he asked angrily.

"Randy" she started taking his hand. "Honestly, I do love you, but we're not right for each other, you're an amazing person, well sometimes" Sara said with a smirk.

"So you do love me" he asked.

"Randy" she warned.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Hey Girl" Ashley Massaro said to Sara.

"Hey!" she said hugging her.

"How are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm doing good, and you?"

"Perfect, I'm so glad you're working here" Ashley said as they started to walk down the hallway.

"Has it been that bad?" Sara asked jokingly.

"Well to be honest, Dave talks about you 24/7, so now that you're here, maybe he won't"

"Oh really, what does he say?"

"He's always saying, I wonder what Sara is doing.. Sara likes this, lalala"

Sara laughed. "that's cute"

"So tell me, are you guys dating now or something? I wish I was on Raw so we could talk more, I hate being in the dark"

"Oh I know you do, but yes, I guess you could say we're dating now" she said.

"Aw yay! I knew you two would end up together" Ashley said. "But I need to go get ready for my match, so we'll talk more later"

"Definitely" Sara said waving bye to Ashley.

She turned and sighed walking towards the office where she was working in. She kept getting phone calls from Randy, but she knew they would eventually die down if she didn't answer. **_I never should of started things with him_**


	6. Baby!

**Again, thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming! **

**-X-x-x-X-**

"Hey Princess, you ready to get out of here?" Dave said making Sara jump.

"Holy—" she said.

"Sorry baby" he said walking over to her kissing her cheek.

She just smiled. "Yeah, let me pack up" she said putting her things together.

"So everyone thinks we are so cute together" Sara said on the way back to the hotel.

"Oh really?" Dave asked.

"Yep" Sara said smiling.

"I bet Orton does too" Dave said making Sara's smile fade away.

"Ugh why did you bring him up?"

"Because he keeps calling me" Dave said.

"He's calling you now! Oh god"

"I didn't want to talk to him without your permission first"

"No, please, go ahead talk to him" Sara said, she wanted to be free, and free meant being with Dave. However, her period had been delayed, which she choose not to panic about, until it got to being a week late. She wanted to say something to Dave, but she was scared, not sure how he'd react.

**-X-x-x-X- **

The following week Ashley had convinced Sara to take a pregnancy test. And just to her luck, the test came back positive, Sara was having a baby, Dave Bautista's baby.

"You should be happy!" Ashley said hugging Sara.

"I am, I am, I just don't think it's sunk in yet"

"How are you going to tell Dave!" Ashley asked.

Sara bit her lip, "I don't know, I'll just tell him"

Ashley nodded her head, something was wrong with Sara but she couldn't tell.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room, good luck with Dave sweetie" she said hugging Sara then leaving.

Sara had left the test in the bathroom, thinking once Dave got back, he would see it. She just hopped he would be happy about it. She was glad she didn't sleep with Randy though, if anyone could be the father of her baby, it would definitely be Dave.

"Hey sweetie" Sara said sitting on the hotel room couch as Dave entered the room.

"Hey baby" he said setting his things down, then walked to the bathroom.

"Boodle?" he called out.

"Yes?" she asked biting her lip.

He walked out of the bathroom a smile forming on his face.

"What…what's that? In there, are you? Are we?" Dave said getting the words out.

Sara smiled. She nodded her head yes. "I'm pregnant Dave, we're having a kid" She said standing now.

Dave came over to her and hugged her tight.

"I can't believe this, Kid!" he said.

Sara remembered back when she had met Dave and he called her Kid, he had so many nicknames for her, which she didn't mind. Dave was everything she could ever dream of.


	7. Hey Jealousy

**A/N- It seems like a lot of people are questioning is Dave is really the father? Well, I'm not going to give anything away, you'll just have to keep reading! Enjoy Chapter 7 and don't forget to review!**

-Current Day-

Sara woke up alone the next morning, like she had been. She desperately wanted to see her Fiancé. She enjoyed spending time with her son though, she enjoyed watching him play, she enjoyed feeding him and she couldn't wait till he started to walk and talk. She went over to Christian's room to find him still sleeping, so she grabbed her monitor and took it with her downstairs. She made herself a cup of coffee then went out to sit on the deck like she did every morning.

She dialed Dave's number, she told him never to call in the morning because she didn't want Christian waking up.

Dave: Hey sweetie

Sara: Hey, Good Morning

Dave: How is everything?

Sara: Good, I miss you

Dave: I miss you too baby, but you know I'm coming home in two days

Sara smiled.

Sara: I can't wait!

Dave: How's Chris?

Sara: He's sleeping, I swear he's looking more like you every day.

Dave smiled, he missed his fiancé and his son.

Dave:That's cause he's a Bautista

Sara: That he is

Dave: So how are you Momma? You holding up?

Sara: I'm holding up, but it sucks not having you around, BUT I won't complain you're finally getting the championship back.

Dave sighed on the other end, he knew it was hard for Sara, but his career was getting back on track.

Dave: Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it.

Sara: Yes, I know, I'll be at the airport waiting for you.

**-back to the past-**

"So did you hear, Sara is pregnant!" Candice said to Trish Stratus.

"Oh my gosh, no way! Who's the father!"

"Dave!"

"Oh my gosh, that kid is going to look cute!"

But around the corner Randy was listening in. _That kid should be mine, Sara should be mine…_

"So I guess you heard the news" John Cena said approaching Randy.

"Yea…" Randy said if only he could see Sara, if only he could convince her that she should be with him and only him.

"Bet you're happy about it"

"John, I love her, she doesn't understand, she won't answer my phone calls"

"Want me to talk to her?" John asked his best friend.

"Would you?"

"Yeah man"

"Thanks John"

So, John decided to call Sara immediately, and to his advantage, she answered.

Sara: Hey Johnny

John: Hey baby girl

Sara: whats up?

John: I heard the news, Congrats!

Sara smiled.

Sara: Thank you Johnny

John: But there is more, and I don't want to make you upset but

Sara: Randy?

John sighed.

John: Yes, he's so depressed, seriously babygirl, I've never seen him like this, you gotta atleast talk to him

Sara: It's hard John, I'll try

John: Promise?

Sara: Promise.

But it turned out Sara didn't have a choice, Randy showed up the next week at the Smackdown taping.

"What're you doing here Orton?" Dave asked when he spotted him backstage talking to one of the diva search contestants.

"I came to talk to Sara"

"Couldn't you do that on the phone?"

"I thought it would be better in person"

Dave choose to ignore Randy's cockiness, he had so much more to worry about, like his son or daughter on the way, and keeping up the World Heavyweight Title.

"There you are" Randy said seeing Sara sitting watching the monitor in her office.

Sara situated her attention to Randy.

"Hi" she said as Randy shut the door.

"So, Congrats on the baby" he said.

"Thanks" Sara replied nodding her head.

"You sure it's not mine"

"Positive"

"You know, it wouldn't be that bad to have a kid with me, or even settle down with me"

"Bad? It would be horrible, it would be the worst decision I could ever make" she said.

Randy nodded his head. "I understand where your feelings are"

"Look, Randy, What we had, or have, whatever, is gone, for now at least, I mean every time I see you, I want you to take me, but when I step back into reality I have accept where I am, I'm pregnant, with Dave's kid, and I'll probably end up marrying him"

"You seem thrilled"

"Randy" she said now standing up walking over to him. "I don't know if we're ever going to be over, but for now, I just need you to be my friend"

Randy nodded, knowing maybe he had a chance with her later down the road, and that's all he could hope for.

"Okay" he said as Sara pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispered then pulled away from him.


	8. Happy

**A/N: Again thanks to all of you who have been reviewing faithfully! You guys rock!**

**-X-x-x-X-**

Later that Day –

"So have you thought about Godparents for the baby?" Sara asked looking at different things she could order for the nursery she wanted to make.

"Yea, but I don't know" He mumbled.

"Tell me Dave" she said smiling.

"I'm afraid you'll say no" he said.

"Dave, this is our Kid, not just time, who?"

"Paul?" he asked biting his lip. Sara smiled.

"I think Paul is a great idea, and I'm going to ask Candice to be the god mother if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, it's perfect" Dave said smiling sitting next to Sara.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her ear making her get goose bumps.

"I love you too Dave, I'm so happy I'm having a baby with you" she said taking his hand.

He smiled back, "I'm happy also"

**Current Day:**

2 days had passed and Sara was now at the airport with Christian waiting for Dave to arrive. She was all nervous, her stomach was filled with butterflies and Christian was a little confused till he saw his Daddy.

"Dada!" he said seeing Dave approach. Sara turned her head as a smile formed on her face.

"There's my boy!" Dave said taking Christian and lifting him up high in the air.

"Dave, be careful!" Sara said smiling, she was always too cautious.

Dave smirked and put Christian back in the stroller.

"Hey Mama" he said kissing her lips passionately. It was like when she first met him, the energy, the sparks they were all still there.

"Look at this house, it's beautiful" Dave said walking in his home.

"I thought you'd like it"

"Like it! I love it!" he said noticing a lot of differences in the house.

Sara smiled. "I'm going to go put Christian to sleep" she said since Dave's flight was a late one.

Dave followed her and kissed his sons forehead.

"He does look like me" Dave said as they left the room.

"Yeah yeah" Sara said with a smile on her face.

"You hungry?" she asked as they went back into the kitchen.

"Oh I'm hungry" he said pulling Sara's hips towards his. She started to giggle then she wrapped her arms around Dave's neck. They kissed passionately exploring each others mouths while Dave pushed her against the island in the kitchen. He lifted her up as he walked in between her legs, massaging her thighs. She moaned at his instant touch and started to unbutton his shirt as he lifted her tank top over her head. They wasted no time undressing each other they ended up moving to the couch to make love. Sara honestly didn't care if she was too loud for her son, even though he could never hear a single thing when he was asleep, he was asleep.

**-X-x-x-X-**

That week was perfect, the family spent time with each other. Going to the park, or just hanging out at home. Dave spent as much time as he could with his son before he had to head back out on the road.

"So did you hear about Randy's suspension?" Dave asked.

"Again!"

"Yep" Dave said nodding.

"Jeez, he needs to get into shape" Sara said.

"Yeah he does, maybe you could talk to him?" Dave said.

"Me, talk to him! Oh no, that would just cause more anger, or whatever" Sara said.

"You never know" Dave said shrugging.

Sara squinted her eyes. _Why does HE want me to talk to Orton? _

"Maybe you should talk with him, you've known him for a long time" Sara mentioned.

"Yeah, but he doesn't listen to anything I say, honestly I just want to know what happened" Dave said grinning as he was sitting on the floor watching a kids movie with Christian in his arms.

Sara shook her head.

"Loser" she said.

"and I love you too sweetie" he said making a kissy face at her.

Life was perfect, and nothing could ruin it…_nothing_.


	9. Acceptance

**I only own Sara / A/N: Some of you have caught onto me, but this is just the start of a whirlwind of drama. ReviewReview!**

**-X-x-x-X-**

But, of course all good things do come to an end. And it all happened after Dave went back on the road. And a certain Orton showed up at the door.

"Orton, what are you doing here?" Sara asked with Christian situated on her hip.

"I'm just here to see a friend"

She looked down and saw his suitcases, she let him in first and closed the door.

"Let me guess" Sara began. "You did something stupid and your fiancé kicked you out?"

Randy sighed. "She's convinced I've cheated on her"

Sara shook her head. "If she doesn't trust you, then you shouldn't be with her anyways"

"Yeah" _I should be with you…_

"So how's this little guy?" Randy said looking at the baby.

"He's doing good, wanna hold him?"

"Really?" Randy asked as a smile grew on his face.

Sara nodded her head as she handed Christian over to Randy. Surprisingly Christian didn't cry, he was quite content with Randy. _That's strange…_

"This guy is cute" Randy said.

"Isn't he" Sara agreed.

She took Christian and put him in his play pen.

"You look good by the way" Randy mentioned as he followed Sara.

She blushed. "Thanks Orton" she said then sat down on her couch. She patted the spot next to her as Randy came and sat next to her.

"So" Sara started. "Suspended again?"

"Yea" Randy sighed.

"What happened Rand? When I was there you were doing amazing" Sara said.

"That's the thing Sara, now that your gone, I've been horrible, I mean at least when you were on Smackdown I saw you at supershows but now that your gone, I can't concentrate" he admitted.

Sara just stared, what was she supposed to say?

"You know Sara, did you ever think that little Christian might be my kid?"

"Why would he be?"

"Because, did you ever question that you might've got pregnant before you slept with Dave"

"What are you getting at Orton?" Sara asked, she was shaking, mostly because she was worried if Randy was right, what if Randy was actually his son. Dave would be heartbroken.

"I'm getting at, I'm tired of waiting, I miss you" he said putting his hand on her thigh.

"Orton"

"Don't Orton me, did you ever question why Christian has blue eyes! And you and Dave don't"

Sara just titled her head down, it was true, Christian had blue eyes, he had dark brown hair like his mother, he was such a cute kid, But he wasn't Dave's kid, and Dave realized that once Chris was born.

"Say something" Randy demanded.

"What that you're right? And ever since Christian was born, when Dave noticed his features he questioned if he was the father over and over" Sara sighed, she knew this day would happen eventually but it was coming too fast for her liking.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey beautiful" Dave said walking into the kitchen._

"_Hey" Sara said looking up from the book she was currently reading. _

"_I wanted to talk to you about something" he said sitting in front of her taking her hands._

"_Okay" she said smiling. _

"_Now, don't get mad at me or anything, but, have you ever noticed that Christian has blue eyes?"_

"_Yes?"_

_Dave bit his lip. _

"_We don't have blue eyes" _

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_that, this kid isn't mine, and is Orton's" Dave said. _

_Sara shook her head. "What! No, he isn't, Christian is your baby" _

"_Sara, even if Christian isn't mine it doesn't stop me from loving you" Dave said then get up and left the room leaving Sara with her thoughts._

_End flashback._

A tear fell from Sara's eye that night as she tried to sleep, but she just couldn't, she tried thinking of ways to tell Dave that she finally accepted the truth. But how was she ever going to explain to the 13 month old that the person he was starting to call "Dada" wasn't his Dad. After a couple hours of not being able to sleep she got up and went to her sons room, she then saw Randy sitting in the rocking chair with Christian asleep in his arms.

Sara put her hand over her mouth, they look precious together. She walked inside the room all the way and grabbed Christian putting him in his bed making Randy wake up.

"Hi" Sara whispered.

Randy smiled at her and followed her out to the kitchen.

"He's a cute kid, just like his Dad" Randy said sitting on the bar stool.

Sara just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yeah" she said.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

Sara turned and faced Randy.

"How am I going to tell Dave"

"It'll be easy, he already knows sweetie" Randy said as he began to rub Sara's back.

"No, that's not it" Sara said.

"Then what is it?"

"How am I going to tell him that I'm still in love with you"


	10. Keeping Orton Away

**This is a long chapter, but you all deserve it, review!**

**-X-x-x-X-**

2 weeks had passed, Randy went home and Dave came home. It was a strange feeling, Sara and Dave were acting distant towards each other, well till later that day.

"So have you been thinking about the wedding?" Dave asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yea" she lied.

Dave sighed. "What's wrong boodle?" he asked walking over to where she was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Nothing" she said.

"Liar" he said as he began to kiss her neck.

Sara just smiled.

"I told you though, even though Christian isn't technically my son, I still love you, and we can make our own babies" Dave said as his hands trailed up Sara's shirt.

Sara smiled and turned around wrapped her arms around Dave's neck.

"I know" she said then kissed his lips.

"Okay, good, because I don't like seeing you like this baby" he said caressing her cheek.

_I hate myself for what I did with Randy_ was all she could think about, here she had the perfect man with her and she slept with Randy, at least they used a condom.

"Chris is asleep, so why don't we" Dave started as Sara smiled.

"Let's do it right here" Sara said as she pulled Dave's lips to hers. Dave lifted her up and sat her on the counter top of the kitchen. She pulled the shirt off of Dave's head and started to kiss his neck as he moaned for more. Dave then pulled the shirt off of Sara and unhooked her bra. He began to play with her breasts, sucking on her nipples, as she moaned with pleasure.

She then pushed Dave and jumped off the counter tugging at Dave's jeans, he smirked at her.

"Anxious baby?" he said.

"David" she said grinning back up at him.

He let his jeans fall to his feet as Sara already removed her clothing, she was ready for Dave, ready for the whole package.

Dave slowly studied her body smiling before looking up in her eyes. He kissed her lips gently before he unleashed the animal. He pushed Sara up on the wall and pushed himself in her.

"Oh god" she said at the instant contact. One leg was wrapped around Dave as the other was keeping her balance. She gripped his shoulders, as she was weakening every second Dave was inside her.

"You like that baby?" he asked taunting her.

She tilted her head back. "Uh huh" was all she could manage to get out.

As Dave backed out Sara started to slowly fall down to the floor until Dave caught her. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. He smirked and carried her to their room and put her on the bed. He was about to walk away when Sara pulled him on top of her.

"You want more baby?" he asked as she just nodded her head yes. Dave one again smirked. And did what he was told.

**-X-x-x-X- **

The next morning Sara woke up, she was butt naked, but she felt so alive. She looked over to her left and saw Dave sleeping peacefully. She kissed his cheek then got up and put on some clothes and went to check on Christian. He was already up and standing in his crib.

"Hey baby, your already awake" she said seeing her son. He just smiled back at his mother as she picked him up and sat him in his high chair. She put some cherios on the table in front of him as she made herself a cup of coffee and watched her son.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, until she heard her cell phone beep.

She went over to it, and guess who called her?

_Hey, just wanted to see how Christian was doing, I miss him, and you._

"Maybe if I avoid him, he'll leave me alone?" Sara wondered out loud.

"Avoid who?" Dave asked coming down the stairs in his shorts. Just the sight of him made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"No one" Sara said smiling.

Dave smiled, "No one meaning Orton?"

Sara shrugged, "Maybe" she teased hugging her fiancé.

"I love you David" she said then looked up at him.

"I love you too" he said kissing her lips.

"So what do you want to eat?" Sara asked as Dave sat down and played with Christian.

"Food" he said.

"Dave" she whined.

"My favorite" he said smiling at her sending a wink her way. Oh how she could melt right then and there.

So Sara prepared breakfast, while the noise surrounded her, her cell phone rang, which Dave took into his hands to answer.

"Hello?" Dave asked into the phone.

"Um, Dave?"

"Oh hey Orton"

"Is Sara around?"

"She's cooking"

"Oh"

"Anyways, is there a message?"

"No, well"

"Well? You know Orton, Sara doesn't love you, so stop calling" Dave said sounding real arrogant.

"Excuse me, but Christian is my son"

"His last name is Bautista, not Orton" Dave said proudly.

Randy wished he could just choke Dave out right now.

"Whatever man"

"Yeah, bye Orton, and don't call again" Dave ordered then shut her phone and went back into the kitchen with a grin on his face.

"What did you do?" Sara asked sitting Dave's plate of food in front of him.

"Nothing" he said pulling Sara onto his lap.

She looked at him curiously, but enjoyed his arm around her waist.

Sara started to take the food and feed it to Dave. He would constantly whisper things into her ear that would make her jump him if it wasn't for their kid sitting right next to them.

Sara leaned her head back onto Dave's shoulder after they finished breakfast.

"What are you thinking about?" Dave asked.

"what kind of dress I want for our wedding" she said.

"no seriously" he said as she elbowed him in the stomach. She stood up and carried Christian to the bathroom to give him a bath.

"Dave sweetie!" Sara yelled from the bathroom.

"Yes!" he growled back.

"Can you get me a diaper" she asked seeing as how there were no more in the bathroom.

"Hold on" he said getting up from his desk chair and going into the bathroom.

"He's such a cute kid" Dave said.

"Isn't he, we should make a girl" Sara said grinning.

"Not for a while, I'm not going through pregnancy with you just yet" he said making her frown.

"Well, then keep your dick in your pants" Sara said dressing Christian.

"You know that's impossible" Dave said coming up behind Sara.

"David" she said turning around.

"Yes, princess?" he said putting a grin on his face.

She glared at him and smiled then left the room.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"So have you asked Paul yet to be the best man?" Sara asked casually.

"No, not yet, I figured I'd at least wait till we figured out a date"

Sara smiled. "We need to plan that too"

Dave just smiled at his fiancé, God was she beautiful in the morning, wearing a big tshirt and her underwear, just in that she was breathtaking.

"I should call Randy" she said.

"Sweetie, stop worrying so much, he's a responsible guy honestly" Dave said.

Sara sighed and walked over to the couch where Dave was sitting, she sat one leg under the other and rested her head on his chest.

"something wrong?" he asked as he rubbed her back.

"No, nothing at all, I'm just so glad you're here, I can't believe I'm getting married also"

"Have you talked to your mom?"

"Yes" she nodded.

"You know, she has yet to come see Christian"

Sara nodded. "I know".

"I just want you to be happy Sara, that's all" Dave said then kissed the top of her head.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"How can I possibly get her back?" Randy said to John.

"I don't know man, if she really loved you, she would be with you now"

"She does love me"

"Maybe she loves Dave too" John said raising his eyebrow.

"I hate him, he ruined everything for me, I could be having a good life with Sara and my son" he said looking across the room seeing Christian asleep in his play pen.

"Don't worry man, all in good time" John said.

**-X-x-x-X-**

**So did you guys enjoy that chapter! Please review!**


	11. Heartbreaker

**a/n: i could of made this chatper longer, but i didn't. Anyways enjoy! &Review. / **

**I only own Sara&Christian. **

**-X-x-x-X-**

That night Dave planned an amazing evening. They went to dinner at Sara's favorite restaurant, The Melting Pot, and then planned on taking a short walk around the harbor.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look?" Dave asked when they were driving.

"Yes" Sara said with a big smile plastered on her face.

"We should skip dinner, I'm hungry for something else" Dave said.

"No, you made reservations" Sara stated.

"Fine, fine"

The couple had a wonderful evening enjoying their dinner out and walk along the harbor. Dave was just wonderful, he spoiled Sara rotten and wasn't ashamed.

"Alright, now for the real meal, I need to burn some calories" Dave said as they got in the car.

"Now?" Sara asked.

"Have some adventure" Dave said. "Live a little"

Sara bit her lip as Dave's hand ran up her thigh under her dress.

"Okay if were going to do this, we're doing it my way, now push your seat back" Sara demanded as Dave did so.

She then climbed over and straddled him, she kissed below his ear then she started to unbutton his shirt to reveal his chest. While she was doing this Dave could keep his hands to himself, he moved from grasping her ass to playing with her breast.

"God, Sara" Dave moaned as she hit his weak spot.

She played with his belt then he helped her by moving his pants down, both of them were sweating but the A.C was on. While she sat on his lap, Dave felt it comfortable enough to enter her. She grinded in his lap as she leaned on his chest, god did Dave make her weak. He didn't even have to try, but the fact that he put everything into their love making made her weak in the knees.

On the way back home Sara had the window down. Dave looked over at her seeing her eyes closed.

"Tired baby?" he asked.

"Just a little" she said, eyes still closed.

10 minutes later they pulled into their driveway. But once they got in the house the love making started all over again.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"Alright sweetie, I'll see you in two weeks" Dave said giving Sara another kiss on the lips. He kissed Christians forehead then left to his car.

Sara sighed and went back inside, no doubt she was tired but she enjoyed every second that Dave was home. It wasn't the same when he was gone. So Sara went back to her 'regular' life without Dave. Keeping herself occupied by cleaning the house, and of course tending to her son. But in Sara's life there are always twists and turns. She heard loud bangs on her door.

"Hold on!" she yelled, she looked through the peep hole and sighed.

"Whats up Orton?" she asked.

"Can I come in?"

She moved aside so he could come in.

Randy went to Christians room to see him playing in his play pen.

"I want Christian's last name to be Orton" he stated firmly.

Sara nodded her head. "Okay"

Randy faced her and raised his eyebrow.

"Okay? That's not what your fucking fiancé said to me"

Sara looked confused.

"What did Dave say?" she asked.

"He said shit like how he's a Batista and he'll never be an Orton" Randy said obvisiouly still angry.

"Look, Christian is our kid, and I understand why you would want his last name to be Orton, I'm sure we can figure this out" Sara said putting her hand on Randy's shoulder.

Randy calmed his heavy breathing to a normal pace. "It's just, I got so worked up, he gets me so pissed"

Sara just listened as Randy went to go sit on her couch.

"First he takes you away from me, and then he's taking my kid"

"Randy, he didn't take me away from you" Sara said shaking her head and sighed.

"I love Dave" she stated.

"Right, you didn't say that a couple weeks ago when you were fucking me"

"I don't love you" she stated again.

Randy shook his head. "You're really something Sara, you say one thing then do another, you can't have us both sweetheart"

"I don't want you Randy, what do you not get about that!" Sara said raising her voice.

Just then Randy pulled her hips towards him so she was standing inbetween his legs.

She just looked at Randy straight in the eyes. He then stood up so that their bodies were touching.

"You miss my touch" he whispered.

"You wish" she said moving away.

But deep down Randy felt heartbroken, Sara didn't want him.


	12. Stressed Out

**School starts tomorrow, so i may not be able to update as i would like to just a heads up! Enjoy! **

**-X-x-x-X-**

"So what do you think about changing Christian's last name to Orton?" Sara asked Dave cautiously on the phone.

"WHAT?" he screamed scaring Sara.

She bit her lip and waited for him to say anything.

"Are you joking? You're joking right?"

"Um.."

"When I come home we can talk about this"

"But Dave" she started.

"Not now Sara" he said.

She could only imagine how mad he was and was glad she wasn't there, he was 37 and she was 25, she definitely felt he had the power, well he did.

"Okay" she replied softly.

"I'm tired, I'm going to get to bed" he said.

"Okay, I love you" she said.

"I love you too, and hey"

"Yea?"

"I just think Christian is more a Bautista than anyone else, I was there through the whole pregnancy, and even if he's technically Orton's kid, he's MY son, I hope you understand sweetie"

"I do, have a good night's sleep" she said then hung up.

She sighed then went to check on Christian.

"I don't know what to do baby" she said stroking his forehead with her finger.

She slept in her rocking chair the whole night, what could she do?

**-X-x-x-X- **

"So you want Christian to be an Orton?" Dave asked Randy.

Randy nodded. "He is technically my son" Randy said calmly.

"No, you weren't there during Sara's pregnancy, when he was born"

"Because he wasn't mine, or at least that's what she thought"

"So"

"Dave just listen" Randy cut in.

Dave folded his arms and waited for Randy to talk.

"I just want my son to have my last name, what if he grows up to be a wrestler, he'd be a 4th generation superstar, I'm sure you and Sara will have more kids"

Dave just rolled his eyes. He knew Randy was right, and it would be sensible to have Christian's last name be Orton.

"Fine" Dave said, they shook hands and went their separate ways.

**-X-x-x-X-**

"Sara!" Dave shouted coming into his home. _No response…_

So he shouted her name again…_where is she!_

He dropped his bags and ran up the stairs, he checked his sons room to see him sleeping and then went to his bedroom, there she was sleeping peacefully as Dave let out a sigh of relief. _She never takes naps…_

Dave walked over to the bed and sat next to her. He kissed her neck then her cheek as she woke up slowly. She opened her eyes and smiled throwing her arms around his neck.

"Dave" she said happily.

"Hey baby" he said kissing her lips.

He laid over her kissing her passionately till she pushed him away.

"You make me out of breath" she said smiling.

"I try" he said. He got off of her and helped her up.

"You never take naps" he questioned.

"I know, I've been rather tired lately" she said.

"Why" he asked sitting on the bed pulling her towards him.

"I don't know, when we spoke and you raised your voice at me, I've been worried that you'd be mad at me" she said looking down.

Dave smiled and look at his fiancé.

"pissed off sometimes? Yes, annoyed sometimes, yes. But I would never be 'mad' at you" he said. "I love you too much"

He kissed her lips seeing her form a smile.

"Now that's my girl" he said.

**-X-x-x-X- **

"So whats our budget" Sara asked over dinner that night.

"Budget?"

'For the wedding" she asked.

Dave laughed. "There is no budget, go all out"

"How can I possibly go all out, ugh this is going to be a nightmare" she said burying her face in her hands.

Dave just laughed, he had already told her he said it would be fine changing Christian's last name so that took a lot off of her shoulders.

"We can have something simple?" Dave suggested.

"There are too many people to invite, nothing will be simple" Sara said, obviously she had been thinking about this for some time.

"Stop worrying" Dave said finishing the dishes.

Sara sighed. "Easier said than done" she said lifting Christian out of his high-chair and to his room to clean him up then put him to bed.

**-X-x-x-X-**


	13. It's Okay

**A/N:So a short chapter, but i thought i'd post at least something! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

The days turned into months as the relationship between Christian and his father blossomed. Chris started to call Randy 'Daddy' which almost brought him to tears. Though Randy hadn't moved on from Sara, he would have those occasional one night stands, but it wasn't the same has being in love.

Speaking about being in love, Dave and Sara's wedding was approaching and this started to scare Sara. Could she ever be able to only love one man? Or would she destroy the best thing she ever had? Those thoughts went through her head day by day. And she needed to talk to someone, that someone being John Cena.

"Hey John" Sara greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey Princess" he said hugging her. His arms wrapped around her felt so nice that she lost herself.

"Princess?" he asked.

"Oh sorry" she said realizing that she had clung onto John for more than a minute.

"Well come in" she continued walking into the living room.

"You want anything to drink?" she asked.

"I'm good" he replied sitting on her couch.

"This place is nice" he commented.

"Thanks" Sara said then sat down. "So, I've been stressed out lately"

John smiled. "That's normal, you're getting married!"

"I don't know John, don't get me wrong, Dave is the best thing to ever happen to me, but how can I marry him if Randy pops into my mind"

John sighed. "He'll always be part of your life, you and him share a child together"

Sara nodded. "I know"

"But what do you want princess?" John asked taking her hand.

"I want to be happy, and I don't want to regret anything, I don't want to make Dave unhappy, I wish I never met Randy Orton" Sara said.

John sighed once again. What was he supposed to say?

"But look what he gave you, a wonderful, healthy, beautiful son" John said making Sara form a smile on her face.

"That is true"

"And! You and Dave can always have kids of your own, I'm sure you will" John said.

Sara took a deep breath. "You're right"

"I know" John said grinning.

"I'm serious John, if you didn't come talk some sense into me, I would of gone crazy, honestly"

"I'm glad I could help" John said.

"Now I must get back to Liz, you know how you women are, so needy" John said jokingly.

"Uh huh" Sara said.

John hugged her tight then kissed her forehead.

"I love you Princess"

"And I love you John"

**-X-x-x-X- **

"You're home!" Sara said running to the door to greet her fiancé.

He took her in his arms and spun her around.

"Hey beautiful" he said kissing her lips.

"Oh gosh I missed you" Sara said holding onto him tight.

"I missed you too" he said holding her back. _She's probably hormonal…_

It was a lot of adjusting, but Dave got used to Sara's certain change of moods, she still took her depression medicines, and he hoped that would change.

"Did you..take your medicine today?" Dave asked casually.

"No, I haven't been…why?"

"Well, you just seem a little sad, not yourself"

Sara bit her lip.

"I thought I'd try stopping"

Dave nodded. "It's okay" he said taking her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"It's okay to take them, I know your not sad with me" Dave said smiling.

Sara smiled and relaxed her shoulders. "You know me all too well" she said before kissing him.


	14. Baby, It's you

**A/N: I think I only have 2 chapters left? Enjoy!**

**-X-x-x-X- **

"I don't even know why I'm talking to you" Sara argued with Randy.

"You're talking to me because you still love me" he said.

Sara shook her head. "You're wrong"

"I'm right" he corrected her. "Like I've always been"

He walked closer to her touching her shoulder. "Me and You belong together" he said taunting her. She could fall into his arms with the way he whispered into her ear and walked around her. While there son was in his playpen in Randy's locker room. (Which they were in)

He sighed and traced his finger along her jaw line.

"You'll never know how much I love you" he whispered.

She stared into his baby blue eyes and bit her lip nervously.

"Don't do this Randy" she said.

"Don't do what?" Randy questioned. "You should be an Orton, you would be happy"

"I am happy" she said.

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not" Sara said. She wanted to move but the strength in her was fading every time Randy would look at her, or lick his lips, or just hearing his voice.

He just smirked at her, he could take her right now if he wanted to, but he was having way too much fun taunting her.

"What?" Sara asked as Randy eyed her then went to sit down on his couch.

"I have a match soon, I should get ready" he said.

Sara just nodded, she went over to the couch on the opposite side of the room and sat down. All of a sudden out of nowhere Randy started to take his clothes off. _I am going to murder him…_

"Wha…what are you doing?" Sara asked.

"I'm changing" he said taking off his jeans.

Sara bit her lip, her stomach turned into knots as he stood there in just his underwear.

"I hope you don't mind" he said but it was too late for Sara to answer he had already removed his final piece of clothing.

He looked over and smirked at her then raised his eyebrows. _You can do it Sara, you can do it…_

He then put on his 'Orton' wrestling attire. He then put on his boots without tying them.

"Think you can help me?" he asked.

She nodded and went over to him and kneeled down in front of him. She sat comfortably on the floor tying up his boots, like she used to. Oh how badly she wanted to run her hands up his thighs and up his chest, the thoughts kept running into her mind.

She then stood up and sat next to him.

He looked over at her and smiled then put his hand on her thigh.

"I love you" he said then kissed her cheek.

He walked over to the mirror to check how he looked one more time then left the room.

"I can't do this anymore" she said out loud before starting to cry. She went over to the playpen where Christian was still sleeping peacefully. He looked so much like Randy it was scary. And she knew even if she married Dave, there would always be that constant reminder of Christian's father being Randy.

Sara paced around the room impatiently till Randy came through the door with a towel around his neck, and sweat dripping all over him.

"You okay?" he asked looking concerned.

"I…um" she started, Randy just walked over to her and took her hand. She swallowed whatever saliva was left in her mouth and looked right into Randy's eyes.

"What is it Angel?" he asked.

"I'll show you" she said. She pushed Randy making him back up to the couch. She straddled his lap running her hands up his sweat filled chest but it didn't matter. Randy's hands ran up Sara's back as he stared at her.

"Show me" he said.

She looked into his eyes then leaned into his lips. They shared the most electrifying kiss she had ever felt. The way his tongue played with hers, the way his hands felt touching her body, it was what she was missing from her life.

Sara finally backed out and began to kiss his neck.

"Sara" Randy said till Sara put her finger to his lips. She felt a smirk form on his face as she moved up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.  
Sara then backed up and stood on her feet. She took a deep breath as Randy watched her.

She opened her mouth but she couldn't speak. She turned to go look at her son when she felt Randy's arms wrap around her waist from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder watching his son as well.

"I love you" he whispered into her ear. "I always have"

Sara's heart raced even more, she put her hand over Randy's then looked at her left hand ring finger. _I'm so sorry Dave…_


	15. I'm so sorry

**Short Chapter! -- Next Chapter is the last one!**

"You want me to come with you?" Randy asked.

"No Rand, I need to do this on my own, you just go back to your place" Sara said getting Christian out of his car seat.

"Bye Dada" he said.

"Bye little man" he said waving to his son.

Sara carried Christian to the door and unlocked it. The house was pretty quiet so Sara figured Dave was in his office. And to her luck she was right.

"Hey you" she said smiling. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey beautiful, and look who's here" he said taking Christian as the 1 year old giggled.

Sara decided she would wait till Christian was sleeping till she said something to Dave. This wasn't going to be easy.

When the time came, Sara's heart raced.

"Let's talk" Sara said taking Dave's hand.

She sat on the couch and faced him.

"Alright" he said. He could already feel what she was going to say, but for her to confirm it would just break him.

"You know I love you right?" Sara asked. He just nodded.

She moved the hair out of her face and saw the fear in Dave's eyes.

"What's going on baby?" he asked taking her hand. Tears then started to fall down her face as he wiped them away.

"It's okay, tell me" he said.

"I've…I've decided that Christian should have both his parents together, and this weekend just confirmed the fact that I'm not ready to get married"

Dave just sat with his head down. He started to nod his head.

"I understand Princess" he said still holding her hand.

"I only want you to be happy, and if that is with Orton, then so be it" he said.

Sara just bawled more. "I'm so sorry" she said. He then brought her to his chest as she held onto him soaking up his shirt.

"You'll always be my boodle, I've always enjoyed and cherished the moments we've had together" he said breaking her heart even more.

She looked up at him and touched his face. _I'm so sorry…_


	16. The End

**I had a lot of trouble with the end, so sorry if it's not what you were expecting. Will there be another addition to this trilogy? I'm not sure. Thanks to all of you who have read faithfully, and reviewed, It means a lot, i will be posting a new story soon so please check back in a few days and it'll be up! It's different than this story and hopefully you will like it. Once again Thank you thank you thank you!**

**xoxo Sara.**

**-X-x-x-X- **

2 years had past, Sara was married to Randy. And Dave would occasionally date, he hadn't found that person, he still believed that person was Sara. But she assured him he would find the right woman eventually. Dave would have visitation with Christian, he believed that Christian was just as much his son than Randy's, and Sara didn't mind, she felt that way as well. He was going on 3 years old now, and really didn't know who to call his Daddy, but he ended up calling Dave his Dad.

There would be some of those nights where Sara had to drop Christian off and her and Dave would talk. They would get so close to doing something but Sara stopped herself. She was always vulnerable around Dave, that didn't change.

Though things were going to be hard adjusting to, she would get through them. Even if two years had past, there were still those left-over feelings, the wanting, the needing, the things that Randy never fullfilled, she prayed that she would get over them soon. But for now she was going to live her life, with her son at her side.


End file.
